


Jurassic Park

by GoldTitaniumMaiden



Series: Jurassic Park [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumMaiden/pseuds/GoldTitaniumMaiden
Summary: Howard smiled and raised his arms in a grand gesture."Welcome to Jurassic Park."





	1. Meeting the Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first Chapter down. this is in honor of the new Jurassic World coming out and the first int he Jurassic Marvel AU series.
> 
> I'm still writing my other watching the movies fic I promise this is just a little something to help keep me entertained and focused on writing. Plus writing The Art of Holding on and Letting Go is kind of stressful I want to do everything perfectly. This story is literally just for pure fun and enjoyment!
> 
> So hopefully you all enjoy it too :D

“Come on Peg, have I ever steered you wrong?” Howard graced her with the most innocent look he could muster. Peggy was not impressed. 

“I don’t doubt your genius Howard, but someone’s dead.” 

“I’ve told you it was just an accident.”

“You haven’t even told me what happened” 

“It would give away the surprise.”

“This is serious!”

“That’s why I need you. I’m not trying to belittle the dead but I have something here, and it could be something great.”

“You're my friend Howard, I don’t know what you’ve cooked up in that lab and I won’t say that you’ll like my opinion, but I‘m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“I appreciate it Peg. You won’t regret it.” Howard yelled already halfway out the door. Peggy sighed not sure exactly what she’d gotten herself into. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mr. Jarvis I should have known.”

“Ah good to see you, Ms. Carter.” Jarvis smiled fondly at the young woman and she wrestled him into a brief hug which he happily accepted. 

“So Howard’s Park he’s so proud of, you don’t happen to know what its all about, would you?”

“I would tell you, but honestly its something you really have to see to believe.”

Peggy sighed she really hated being kept in the dark.

“Are you flying?” She asked as he helped load her bag into the helicopter

“Of course, Mr. Stark plans to meet you all there.”

“All?” Peggy asked even less excited by the prospect of unfamiliar company. Jarvis winced “Ah, I had hoped he would have told you about our other guests.”  
“Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy warned giving the man a severe look. Jarvis looked positively nervous.

“You must know it wasn’t my idea, he’s one of the foremost experts in the field along with yourself. The lawyers insisted really.”

“Don’t tell me--”

“Marge, and here I thought I was going to have a relaxful trip.”

“I’m going to kill Howard.” Peggy glared at Jarvis, who winced before she turned putting on a fake smile. “Jack. So nice to see you too. I’m surprised though I didn’t think you and Howard got on.” 

“I’m no fan of Stark, but he pays well.”

“Of course.”

“You act like you're not here for the same reason. He offered to fund your dig just like he did for me.”

“PEGGY!” they were interrupted by an excited yell and Peggy smiled genuinely as she took in the newcomer. 

“Dum Dum Dougan you are a sight for sore eyes.” The big muscled man scooped Peggy up for a hug. 

“Howard asked me to come along, said he might need someone to help keep you in a good mood. I couldn’t turn down seeing you again Peg.” Dum Dum grinned and it was such an infectious smile that Peggy could only smile herself. Howard you sneaky bastard she thought to herself. But for once she was glad of it. 

“It’s been a long time. Still traipsing around in the jungle?”

“Always. I wanted to bring the rest of the Commandos but it didn’t pan out, probably a good thing in hindsight.”

Peggy laughed. 

“Are we leaving anytime soon?” Yet another man asked 

Peggy didn’t even notice that there was a man already in the helicopter. He was older with salt and pepper hair, wearing a pristine suit. He caught sight of Peggy and leered. 

“Why hello dear, and who might you be?”

Jack snorted and Peggy rolled her eyes “Peggy Carter.” She spoke tersely and did not take his outstretched hand but the man did not seem deterred.

“Hugh Jones.”

“From Roxxon?” Jack spoke up 

“Yes, he’s one of Mr. Stark's investors and was invited to see the Park he was investing in.”

“The man isn’t exactly reliable. He spent a year filming movie pictures just to abandon the whole idea on a whim. We just want to make sure our investment isn’t going to waste.”

“I think we should get going now, we are a bit behind schedule.” Jarvis motioned toward the helicopter. 

“Why don’t you sit by me, dear?” Hugh offered with a wink to Peggy. 

“I’m afraid I must decline.” She turned her back on him climbing into the Helicopter and sitting beside Dum Dum and the farthest from Hugh Jones that she could. She’d rather sit next to Jack or drive to the damn island then be around Hugh. 

Howard was lucky they were friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Dum Dum’s voice snapped Peggy out of her shocked silence.

“Impossible” She could do nothing but stare afraid if she blinked that it would vanish.

“I told you you had to see it to believe it,” Jarvis spoke beside her. 

“How did he do it?” Peggy asked still staring at the magnificent creature towering above them.

“It's beautiful.” She heard Jack whisper from somewhere to her right. She agreed with him, she’d never seen anything half as lovely as the creature before her. 

A dinosaur. 

A living breathing dinosaur right in from of them. 

“We’re going to make so much money,” Hugh mumbled to himself in awe. 

“I’m sure Mr. Stark would love to explain how this all came to be. He is, in fact, waiting for you all at the visitors center.” Jarvis informed them trying to herd them back toward the cars. 

Peggy could not take her eyes away from them. They moved so elegantly she wanted to reach out and lay her hands on their thick skin and feel the warmth and movement. Jack was right beside her a hand squeezing her shoulder and they were both smiling together for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Howard was waiting for them looking far too self-satisfied at their apparent awe. He knew they would love it. The park was far from finished they still had a year of preparations left but at that moment watching them walk into the visitor center with awe written on their faces; all the worries and stresses of the last few days seemed to melt away. This is what he’d built the park for; the unrestrained joy of seeing something remarkable.

“How did you do it?” Peggy asked steel reeling

“I’ll show you.”He led them through the visitors center moving rapidly speaking a mile a minute in his excitement. “As you can see we’ve created something so much more than any other amusement park in the world and I’m not even talking about the rides.”

“You’ll have rides here?” Jack questioned 

“Well of course, there’s a river ride, and a treetop excursion in the aviary.” Howard spoke “They're not completely set up yet though so you won’t be able to tour those areas. But the important part is the dinosaurs themselves. We’ve managed to create living biological attractions so astounding that they will capture the imagination of the entire planet.”

“But there’s still the question of safety.” Hugh spoke up “We don’t need any lawsuits, Howard.”

“The park is perfectly safe, you’ll see. I spared no expense.” 

Jack lent over to whisper to Peggy “We’re going to be out of a job after this.” 

“I think I’ll manage”

Howard walked them through the labs and it was almost too much to take in. The science behind it was astounding. 

“This is miles ahead of anything science has ever thought possible.”

“It was a challenge, it’s been five years since I started this project. It’s the longest I’ve ever had to work at something.” Howard looked pleased with himself. “I told you’d love it, Peggy,” they spoke as the others studied the eggs. 

“But Howard how can you even begin to control all of this. I mean it’s one thing to have herbivores, even scavengers, but you have a tyrannosaur and and--”

“Is this…?” Jack asked from his spot suddenly less certain than before

“It's a velociraptor” One scientist answered easily 

“Velociraptors, Howard why?” Peggy sighed in exasperation. She'd spent most of her career studying velociraptors they weren't that big but they were smart. The most advanced species of their time. 

“It’s under control. We’ve got the best security features and engineers in the world.” 

“And the death?” She pitched her voice lower now feeling a sick sense of unease in the pit of her stomach.

“That was an accident.” Howard muttered back “we’ve upped the safety measures since then.”

“I don’t know Howard.”

“She’s right though isn’t she?” Dum Dum had been listening to them and he finally spoke up.

“What do any of us really know about these creatures; their behavior? We’ve studies their bones, speculated, but these things you’ve created, their not real.” 

“Their very real” Howard argued.

“No I know they're alive, but you’ve heard them, they’ve had to fix gaps in the DNA they are not true dinosaurs there a facsimile. We don’t know for sure that they would act the same way as the dinosaurs that Peggy and Jack have studied.”

“We’ve raised them since babies. Maybe they're not genetically pure but their behavior is easily predicted.”

Jarvis made his appearance then bending over and whispering something to Howard. He smiled then and gestured them to follow him.   
“Just see the park first before you decide what you think.” He told them “The last 2 of our guests have arrived now and I think it’s time to begin the tour.”

“Last 2?” Peggy asked curiously. Jarvis opened the door and she recognized Tony right away and beside him an unfamiliar blonde boy. 

“See Peg I promise the park is 100% safe. I’d never let Tony come if I weren’t sure.” 

And that Peggy could actually believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is 10 years old in this story and Tony is 8.

“Aunt Peggy!” Tony practically tackled her his brown eyes shining with joy and she hugged him ruffling his brown curls and smiling down at him. 

“How are you, Tony?”

“I’m great.” He beamed. Peggy turned her attention to the little blonde boy who trailed behind awkwardly “Who’s your friend?”

“That’s umm….” Tony only then realized that he’d never gotten the boys name. 

“You must be Steve.” Howard held out his hand and Steve shook it nodding nervously. “I really loved your essay on the Cretaceous period you submitted, but I guess that's obvious since you're here.” He saw Peggy’s questioning gaze “I put out an essay contest, the lucky winner got a free tour of the new park before anyone else.”

“The dinosaurs are really great.” Steve gushed staring at Howard in pure awe. Tony rolled his eyes but said nothing content to be in Peggy’s arms. 

“Thank you, Steve, now maybe you can convince the rest of them of the same thing.” He said with a wink. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I want to ride with Aunt Peggy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Tony.” And she truly was. She’s rather Tony be in the car with her instead of Jack but she also didn’t want Steve to be alone with unfamiliar adults at least with Tony the boy would have someone his age or close to. She’d actually learned that Steve was 2 years older than Tony though he looked about the same height as the eight-year-old. “We can ride together tomorrow ok?” She reassured. Tony sighed but agreed dragging his feet all the way to the other car. Jarvis laughed at Tony.

“That boy is so dramatic.” 

“He gets it from his father.” 

“Careful, don’t let him hear you say it.”

“Oh no, are they still arguing?” When Tony had been younger maybe 5 or 6 Tony and Howard had gotten on really well. But now they seemed to fight at the drop of a hat. 

“More and more these days.” Jarvis sighed. “Howard doesn’t help things at all. He tries but he’s been gone a lot especially with all of this underway. I don’t know what to do with the two of them.”

“Will you be coming with us, Mr. Jarvis?”

“Oh no there's too much to be done around here for me to take the tour.”

“Howard doesn’t deserve you,” Peggy told him and Jarvis smiled at her and waved as the cars lurched forward and began their journey into the park. 

“Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world full of creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time.” A voice spoke from the radio in the front of the car. 

Tony sighed he was bummed that he was stuck in the car with the boring investor and Steve. He had been so excited to see Aunt Peggy too. 

“Aren’t you excited?” Steve scootched over so he was closer to Tony. 

“I guess.”

“But there are real live dinosaurs.”

“I’m more into robotics, to be honest. Do you know anything about robotics Steve.” 

“Uh no…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It seemed to be a habit of his Tony observed. 

“I guess dinosaurs are kind of cool. I used to have a bunch of toys when I was younger.” Tony tried to be nice. It’s not that he didn’t like Steve he just didn’t know him. Tony wasn't very good at making friends. 

“To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus.”

“Cool.” Steve plastered his face to the window crawling over tony to try to see them. Forgetting to be nervous in his excitement. Tony didn’t mind much he looked out the windows too.

“What’s a Dilophosaurus?” Tony asked curiously.

“A Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure,” Steve said sounding like a walking textbook. A few moments later the voice from the radio up front spoke 

“One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park.”

Both boys looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Steve blushed. 

“I’m sorry, I really like dinosaurs, I’ve read all the books.” 

“That’s ok I’m that way with machines.” Tony placated Steve “My Aunt Peggy wrote a book about Dinosaurs, did you read hers?” Tony hadn’t and he felt bad about that now. 

“Yes! Your aunt is amazing.” Steve nodded excitedly 

“I know!” Tony grinned.

The cars continued to move. 

Howard watched the camera’s he smiled at the children's excitement. Tony seemed to be enjoying himself with the new boy Steve, that was good. He had hoped they would lighten up the whole experience for the others. 

“The headlights are not responding, they shouldn’t be running off the jeeps battery. Another bug on our never-ending list.” His engineer pipes up taking Howard's attention from his son and back to the problems at hand. He turns to the technician on his right. 

“Anton, the headlights, those should have been dealt with ages ago,” Howard spoke voice heavy with exasperations. It seemed they took one step forward and then two steps backward these days. 

“Do this do that, I can only do one thing at a time.”

“Well if you’d do it right the first time.” Howard scoffed and Anton glared but Howard's attention was already back on the cameras. “Things need to be perfect Anton if Hugh cuts our funding we’ll be pushed back even further than we already are.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The mighty tyrannosaurus arose late in the dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for hundred and fifty million years, but it wasn't until the last- -” The radio voice droned on but no one was listening to it. Steve and Tony were trying to see who could spot it first shoving each other out of the way and laughing.

Hugh rolled his eyes, he would much rather be in the car with Ms. Carter not stuck with two brats. 

“Hold on, we'll try to tempt the rex,” Howard speaks from the radio. 

 

There is a low HUMMING sound. Out in the middle of the field, a small cage rises up into view, lifted on hydraulics from underground. The cage bars slide down, leaving the cage's occupant standing alone in the middle of the field.

The goat lets out a bleat looking around at its new environment. 

“It’s going to eat the goat,” Steve whispers watching eyes hopeful 

“Cool,” Tony says from beside him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy was quite disappointed when the cars started to move once more. Despite the danger, she could feel the thrill of wanting to lay eyes on such an impressive carnivore. 

“I wasn’t entirely sure about including carnivores, but I can see the draw of them,” Peggy spoke. 

“Its because inherently people like danger, it's exciting.” Dum Dum grinned “Why do you think I spend all my time in the jungles.” 

“It's true. We like the things that happen to be the worst for us.” 

“You might be able to see more at night, the animals are a lot more active after dark falls.” Howard spoke from the speakers “We do offer a night vision tour, perhaps tomorrow night?”

“Sounds wonderful Howard,” Peggy spoke up feeling a tad silly talking to someone who wasn’t even there. They pass by a field and Jack is suddenly pressed against the window. Peggy turns and sees what he sees 

“Howard?”

“Hmmm?”

“What’s happening over here with the triceratops.”

“Ah that, it's been happening periodically, they seem to get a stomach bug about every six weeks. We can’t tell yet if its something with the genetics or what. We’ve got our bests doctors on it, but things are quite a bit different with a dinosaur.”

Jack, on a whim, tries the door handle and the door pops open allowing him to stumble out of the slow-moving vehicle. 

“Hey!” Howard's voice sounds through the car. Peggy is out after him and Dum Dum follows behind her. 

Tony sees Peggy and the other getting out of the car and reaches for the door handle. 

“Tony Stark don’t you dare.” Howard's voice scolds. 

“What? I’m sorry I can’t hear you?” Tony yells back before jumping out of the car himself. Steve follows quickly behind him. 

“Your dad is going to be mad at you.” 

“So? My dad’s always mad at me.” Tony shrugs and they run through the tall grass until they catch up with the others. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Howard curses “Jarvis add door locks to the list.” 

“Of course sir.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow” Steve breathes out when he sees the giant triceratops. It slaying down but it still towers over him. He lifts his hand but hesitates. A slim hand slots over his own and he looks up to see Peggy smiling down at him. She pushes her hand and his until its gently lying over the belly of the animal. He can feel its lungs drawing in air…. and releasing.

Peggy released his hand and moves around the dinosaur observing what she can. 

“Why is it sick?” Tony asked, “Is it going to die?” He sounded so distressed at the thought. 

“I don’t know,” Peggy answered truthfully.

Tony doesn’t like that answer. He thinks she’s beautiful, he wants to touch her but he’s scared to, he doesn’t want to hurt her, though the idea of hurting something so much bigger than him is laughable. 

“Tony come here,” Steve calls out to him. Tony edges closer still unsure. Steve comes over impatiently grabbing him by the hand and pulling him over to the dinosaur. “Feel this.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Its ok tony it won’t hurt it, you can even hear its heartbeat.” 

“Her.” Tony corrected. His dad had said all the dinosaurs were girls. He leaned in pressing his ear gently against her chest and giggled a little when she breathed out the force of it moving him back a step. He listened. And there it was just like Steve said. It thumped steadily in his ear. 

A drop of water splashed on the end of Steve's nose and he wrinkled it wiping with his sleeve and looking up at the sky. The clouds were moving in fast and the rain started to sprinkle down on them. Thunder roared and Tony jumped a little at his side. 

James looked up at the sky “I think we might have to cut the tour short today.” 

“You should get back to the cars, Mr. Stark told me he’s rerouting the cars back to the visitor's center,” Dr.Harding informed them all.

Peggy stepped around the triceratops and rounded up the boys. 

Dum dum stopped “I think I might stay out here with the Doc. I’d like to take a better look at the old girl.” 

“I can drop you off at the visitors center afterward.” Dr. Harding nodded. 

“We’ll see you there.” Peggy nodded already steering the children back toward the jeeps. 

She and Jack got back in their jeep and Steve and Tony trudged over to the other one. Hugh was still in the front seat he was scribbling numbers down on a notepad a calculator out beside him. He ignored the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan Vanko looked over his shoulder at Stark and his butler they were talking moving away from him and the computers for the moment. 

It was his opening. 

His hands moved quickly fingers gliding over the keys. Howard thought he was so smart; that ll of this was his alone. Ivan knew as soon as the damn park opened he’d be tossed out like yesterdays garbage and that ridiculous man would take all the credit; his credit. There would be no park without his help. 

Vanko didn’t wait; he slipped out of the room as Stark made his way back in his attention focused on the jeeps, not on his employee. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Howard was far from pleased by how the first day had gone. And to top it all off they had a hurricane blowing in. He wasn’t worried about the storm they would outlast it, but he needed a new way to get the dinosaurs out there. 

If this happened on opening day they would call him a fraud. 

There had to be a better way.

Still, something had to be said for small victories it seemed Hugh was pleased. He’d never seen the Roxxon Tycoon with such a big grin. He swore if he looked closer he might see money symbols in the man’s eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was shivering next to Tony the rain had drastically brought down the temperature in the vehicle. Tony heard him sniffle for the 3rd time and crawled over the seat and started to turn the heat up.

A hand caught his and Tony looked up at the man in the front seat. 

“Steve’s cold. You don’t want any of us to get sick do you?” He asked he could see the disgust on Hugh’s face and smirked inwardly. He let out the most obnoxious fake sneeze and Hugh jerked his hand away from Tony’s and pulled out a handkerchief rubbing at his hand. 

Tony grinned and cranked up the heat. 

“Thanks.” Steve smiled at Tony who nodded 

“I mean, I was getting kind of cold too.” He played it off. Steve still looked extremely pleased and Tony willed down the heat he felt rising to his cheeks. 

Suddenly the cars rolled to a stop. Tony looked out the window. They weren’t at the visitors center. 

“Dad?” He looked up front at the interactive computer screen, but it too was off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What's happened?” Peggy wondered.

“I don’t know. We stopped.” 

“Thank you Jack, next time I need the most obvious answer I’ll know who to ask.” Peggy rolled her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s going on Jarvis.” 

“I’m not sure sir, it looks like the fences are failing all over the park.” Jarvis looked perplexed. Howard opened his mouth to chew out Vanko and noticed the man was gone.

“Find Vanko.” Howard ordered, taking a seat at the man’s desk and starting to type.

“Sir.” Jarvis voice sounded as though the man might faint. 

“What is it?” he asked not looking away from the screen. 

“The cars, they stopped in front of the tyrannosaur paddock.” Jarvis steadied himself on the chair in front of him. 

Howard didn’t stop his work. “Get ahold of yourself, Edwin. I just need to get the fences back up. No worries.” Howard bit out. 

The use of Jarvis’s first name gave away just how worried Mr. Stark really was. He wished he could see what was happening in the jeeps just so that he could know they were all alright.

“God damn it someone find me Vanko! NOW.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“At least we still have the heater.” Steve tried to cheer Tony up. The boy had his arms wrapped around himself and was scrunched up into the corner of his seat staring out the windows at the goat. 

Steve nearly fell out of the car when his door was opened. Peggy steadied him. 

“Is your radio working?” She asked 

Tony brightened up for a moment but his grin fell flat again. “No” He answered with a shake of his head. Peggy sighed but nodded.

“Alright just stay put. I’m sure Howard is working on something.” 

Tony grabbed the hem of her shirt. “Aunt Peggy please don’t go.” 

“Oh, Tony I’m sorry don’t be scared.” 

“I’m not scared.” Tony defended himself crossing his arms petulantly. 

“No of course not. Just stay here with Steve and stay warm.” She kissed the top of his head and ruffled Steve’s blonde hair before she jogged back to the other car and got out of the rain shivering and holding her hands out in front of the vents for warmth. 

“Their radio’s are out too.” She told Jack “The children are scared; well Steve’s handling it all alright but Tony’s afraid of the dark. I hope Howard fixes this quickly.” She looked over at Jack to see him staring at her shirt. 

She glanced down and realized that her button up was soaked through. She smacked him. 

“I bet Hugh enjoyed the view.” 

“Your lucky I don’t have my gun on me.”

“How about handcuffs.” 

She aimed her next punch low and that got him to shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve glanced over at Tony who looked white as a ghost. He thought about reaching out and taking his hand or putting an arm around him but he was afraid the gesture might make the little brunette boy angry. 

So he just continued to sit in the back looking around at everything in the car. He spotted a case in the back of the jeep and carefully popped it open. It was a survival kit. He moved aside the bandages and flares and smiled when he found something useful. 

“Tony look what I found.” 

He clicked on the flashlight and the car was illuminated in a warm yellow glow. Tony visibly relaxed. 

Steve opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he felt a small tremor. He frowned and waited. There was nothing for a while and Steve was sure that he must have imagined it. But then it came again. And again. This time a little faster and with a bit more force. 

“Do you feel that?” he asked. 

Tony grasped onto his arm. “What is it?” 

Steve shrugged. “Hold on I’m going to turn the flashlight off for a second so I can see.” 

It was already difficult squinting through the rain but the light was reflecting off the glass and he couldn’t see a thing. He clicked it off and peered out the windows. Tony was right behind him his hand fisted in Steve’s shirt. 

Steve could see some sort of movement in the trees, but it was hard to tell whether it was just the trees swaying in the wind or something else. 

*THWACK* 

Tony yelled in shock staring up at the severed goat leg as it slid down the clear glass roof of the jeep leaving a trail of blood behind. 

Steve could see it now. Its head rising over the trees was as big as the car they were currently in. He knew what it was and he stared at in awe.

Tony was having a totally different reaction. He was pushing himself closer to the floor of the jeep and away from the monster outside the window. His hands clutched the flashlight. 

They were both shocked out of their staring when the car door opened and Hugh went sprinting out into the night. Rain splashed into the jeep.

Tony felt like he was hyperventilating. “Steve” His voice was a horrified whimper. 

The dinosaur ripped its way through the perimeter fencing now void of electricity and stomped between the two cars effectively separating them. 

Tony clapped his hands over his ears as it let out a loud bellow. And the flashlight fell onto the floor beside him. Suddenly everything felt like it was too dark. He needed the light. His hands desperately sought out the fallen flashlight. 

Steve was still staring out the window at the tyrannosaurus. He was frozen in his seat too scared to look away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Holy shit.” Jack breathed out. 

Peggy was speechless. Of course, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it something had gone so incredibly wrong, but at the forefront, there was just amazement. 

She’d seem bones before but this. It was like nothing she’d ever imagined. There was something almost breathtakingly beautiful in just how terrifying it was. 

The rex bumped its head against their jeep and she put her hand against the steering wheel to steady herself; feeling more afraid then she had ever felt in her entire life as she stared up into its eyes knowing it was looking right back at her. 

Its head jerked away from them to glance at the car behind them. There was a beam of light filtering through the glass roof. 

Peggy was shaken out of the moment her heart jumping into her throat. 

“No!” Jack stopped her from climbing out of the car. 

“We need a better plan then just running out there.” He told her.

“Their just children!”

“Getting yourself killed won’t save them,” Jack argued. Peggy stared at him for a second and then nodded. She reached across him and pulled open the glove box he helped as they began to tear the jeep apart looking for anything useful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tony No!” Steve vaulted over to Tony. “You have to turn the light off.”

“Ok ok. I’m sorry.” Tony fumbled with the flashlight. The jeep rocked forward and the flashlight fell out of Tony’s hands for the second time. Both kids swung their heads around in time to see the T-rex headbutt the back of the jeep again. 

It moved around the side of the jeep and Steve’s eyes widened as he remembered the car door was still ajar. He quickly leaned over the passenger door hand fumbling for the door handle. It was wet and slick with rain but he gripped it tight and quickly slammed the door shut. 

The sound drew the dinosaur's attention to them. 

Tony trembled. 

It roared again and they winced at the loudness. Both Steve and Tony looked at one another and dove for the flashlight to turn it off. The light shined out of the roof as they struggled with shaking fingers. 

They heard a grumble above them and they both looked up just in time to see the mouth of the Dinosaur heading for the roof. The glass broke at the force of its head and they caught it with their hands and feet. 

The seconds after that were a blur for Tony; he could feel the barrier between himself and teeth as long as his arm cracking. He knew it wasn’t going to hold much longer. 

All he and Steve could do was scream.

And then by some miracle, the assault from above stopped. Steve and Tony didn’t dare move and they felt the car tilt violently throwing them around. 

Tony felt a piece of shattered glass slice through his arm as he was jostled around. Then the whole car flipped he landed sharply on his stomach the air temporarily knocked out him. He looked over trying to find Steve but he couldn’t see him. 

“STEVE!” He cried out over and over again but he couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of the rain and the roar of the monster above them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Peggy and jack were still in the car staring out in horror at what was happening with the other car. Peggy had a hand over her mouth and she felt like she was going to be physically sick. 

They saw the car flip into the mud and the large foot began to press down on it; crushing the vehicle. The actions spurred Peggy back into motion. 

She needed to get to those kids now. 

She reached the back of the jeep. Shoving useless items out of her way. She and Jack saw them at the same time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony felt himself sinking into the mud as the car was shoved down on top of him. 

“Help!” He screamed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please Review!!!!


End file.
